Enchantress
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: So, this is the story I first started out on, and now I'm releasing it. So, pretty please be nice, this is my baby! :) Hope you like it! And I enjoy critisism just so long as it's not harsh.


**I own nothing but Isis. :P and please be nice. This was the first ever fanfic that I wrote and now I'm publishing it. So, please be easy it's my baby. :) Hope you like! **

Waiting, that's all what I seemed to do now days. Waiting for the perfect time for my revenge. Ya see, there's this boy, who is the reason I am all alone. I know you think it is crazy for a boy, none the less, to be the reason that I am an orphan. I guess you couldn't say I was all alone, at my school, everyone in my house looked up to me, but I will explain that later. Now for the reason the boy left me family less is because my side of the family turned against the other side to protect him. During this short time I turned 'evil' some may put it, but I say dark, but I was already dark before this happened, so I grew darker. Now I bet you are wondering who this boy is that made me an orphan. Well in my world he is very important to some and to others, like me, not some much, and he is either adored, by the pansies, or despised, by people like me. For the young boy's name, well it is Harry Potter, the boy who wouldn't just damn die.

My name is Isis Elektra Youngblood, it used to be Isis Elektra Black, but I changed it to further distance myself from my traitor family. From what I know, the only family I have left is Sirius Black and he is in Azkaban, I will explain what that place is later. I am at the age of sixteen, just getting started with my final year of school. Many have called me gorgeous, and beautiful, but I disagree, I am decent, maybe pretty. I am at a short height, only five foot one inch, I am petite, even though I am petite, I have dangerous curves and a small waist. My hair is down to my waist, it is black and has random, thick pink and blue streaks through it as well as my bangs, which start from my right eyebrow slanted down to my left cheek, are hot pink. I have sharp features that stand out, and make me feel pretty, I have high cheekbones, a cute button nose, full pouty pale pink lips, and large almond shaped, crystal ice blue eyes. My eyes are so clear and bright, they look cold and cruel at first glance, but seem to melt into warmth if I like you. My skin is as pale as snow, and has many scars adorning my arms, torso, and legs. The scars are from disobeying my deceased family, or from doing something they didn't like. The only reason I am alive right now is because I healed myself, the things my family did to me would have killed me had I not been able to heal myself. The reason I can heal myself is because I am a witch, of course with magic. The sad part is, is that the wizarding world is divided into two parts. The light side, or as I call them the goody-too-shoes, and the dark side, or as I call it the powerful and right side. My family was on the light side, trying to stop the world of evil and keep mudbloods safe. I will explain the levels in our world later. I was secretly on the dark side, studying dark magic when I was available. The light side was led by Albus Dumbledore and had the Order of the Phoenix, while the dark side was led by Lord Voldemort and had the Death Eaters. So my family had to be good and joined the Order of the Phoenix. They separated themselves from the rest of the family since the rest of the family was dark, from what I know, my own family killed the rest of my dark family. So I secretly studied the dark arts, and mastered them when I was fourteen, and even created my own curse that is as bad as the three Unforgivable Curses. 'Internal Inflamare' is the incantation, this spell, with the right rage and power, will set fire to your organs and make your skin glow red from the inner fire. My family sadly found out about my studies and I was sentenced to death by them. On the night I was sentenced to death, they got half-way through beating me, when they got a message about an immediate Order meeting. They all left immediately, and I went to work on healing myself wandless, since I was so powerful I didn't need a wand. Once I was healed I ran upstairs and packed a bag for I was running away. I just made it downstairs when an owl flew in and handed me a letter. The letter told me that my family died in a raid they did just hours ago against a few Death Eaters. I jumped for joy at this information, and ran back up to my room and unpacked my bag. A day after that I got the deeds to all of the manors, to which I chose the White Manor that was rarely used. The manor had many bedrooms with their own personal huge bathrooms and walk-in closets, a large sitting room with a big fire place, a huge dining room with a very long black oak table and chairs, a humungous library with many many books, a kitchen with house elves and my favorite a dungeon in the basement. As I said earlier I would explain to you what the levels in our world are, the highest up are Purebloods, witches and wizards, born from all magical families, and I am a pureblood. Half-bloods are witches or wizards born from a pureblood and a mudblood, other half-blood or a muggle. Then there are Mudbloods, or also known as muggle-borns, who are witches or wizards born from muggles and the only magical being in their family. Finally there are filthy Muggles, who are non-magical beings, disgusting creatures they are. The dark side wants to rid the magical world of mudbloods and muggles, while the light side wants to keep them. Anyways there are all of these kinds of people at Hogwarts except muggles. Hogwarts is a wizarding school for witches and wizards, and I am in my seventh and final year, but I don't need to take any classes since I scored so highly on my NEWTs last year and I am just going to help Professor Snape. Severus Snape is my head of house, I am in Slytherin. There are four houses in Hogwarts, the Hufflepuffs, for the super loyal, Ravenclaw, for the nerds, Gryffindor, for the stupidly brave, and Slytherin, for the sly and cunning, or dark. I have changed the Slytherin house, I have made it more of a home away from home, and each and every Slytherin is like your family. I was 'named' queen of the Slytherins, they all acted like I was their mother, not that I minded. I had a motherly aura, so I might as well put it to good use. Even though we acted as a family and nice to each other, that was in the common room, where no other houses are. Although outside of the common room we still act like a family, just more protective, and we are all cold and mean to the other houses. As I have mentioned, since I have such high marks and don't need classes this year, all the teachers love me dearly. Even the cold and viscous Professor Snape is kind to me and protects me, although no one notices. Anyways to prevent me from getting hurt physically anymore I train very hard, so I am very flexible and aerobic. Oh and I might have forgotten to mention this, but I am filthy rich from earning all of my family's money and being a pureblood. Never mind, right at this moment I am packing for the train ride to Hogwarts.

I flitted around the room waving my hand around making my clothes and things fold and pack neatly into my never ending suitcase. After a few minutes I was done and I picked it up, I walked over to the door and slipped on my black ballerina flats that matched perfectly with my black tight formfitting tank top and dark grey skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror in the hallway, my bright eyes were traced with black eyeliner and there were sharp points on the outer corners of my eyes, my already long and thick eyelashes were coated in black mascara, and I had a thin coat of clear lip gloss on my full lips. I smiled to reveal perfectly straight, slightly sharper than normal, pure white teeth. My eyes unwantedly zoned in on the scars on my arms and I gritted my teeth, to this day I still hate my family. I checked the time to see that if I leaved now I would get to Kings Cross Station on time. I quickly left and apperated to the station, I then discreetly walked through the wall of platform 9¾. I quickly walked through the crowd and found Mr. Malfoy gripping his son's shoulder. I walked over to him and smiled kindly, "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. I see this is your son's first year is it?" I said in my soprano bell like voice with an English accent. Mr. Malfoy looked over and saw me and gave me a polite smile, "Good afternoon Miss Youngblood. Yes it is Draco's first year. I was just telling him good-bye. If it isn't too much to could you watch after him, please?" He asked too low for Draco to hear, I smiled and nodded, "Of course. Now Draco if you are done saying good-bye to your father, we need to go find a seat." I said, Draco said a final good-bye to his father and then followed me onto the train, since it was so crowded I placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and walked him back into Slytherin territory, and walked into an empty cabin. I put my suitcase up on the rack and asked Draco for his, which he gave me and I put up too. I sat down by the window and Draco sat across from me. I looked at him and smiled softly, "My name is Isis Elektra Youngblood, but just call me Isis." He looked at me with fearful grey eyes, "I know, father tells me stories about you. You donate money to his supports in the ministry. You are like royalty in the wizarding world right?" He asked, I smiled a comforting smile and answered, "Yes, I almost am. But that's just because of the things I have lived through. Now, I must ask, what are you afraid of, my dear?" I asked softly, he looked up at me shocked, then looked down and admitted fearfully, "I'm afraid that I won't be sorted into a house, or I am sorted somewhere else than Slytherin. Father said that there is a woman in Hogwarts that will take care of me, she is known as the Slytherin Queen. So if I am not sorted in Slytherin then I won't get to know her." He looked up at me during his confession, I smiled a motherly smile at him and leaned forward and patted his arm, "Dear, everyone is sorted into a house, I have yet to see someone that doesn't. I also know that you will get sorted into Slytherin from the aura you give off, sly and cunning, just what a Slytherin is. Now for the Slytherin Queen, well you're looking right at her." I said softly and he looked at me shocked, "You're the Slytherin Queen. Wow. I do have just one more question." He said sheepishly, I smiled and nodded encouragingly to which he continued. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I sighed and stood up and went over to sit next to him. "Dear, even if I am in Slytherin, it doesn't mean I am cold. Now for the reason I am being so nice to you, well, if I didn't know that you are going to be in Slytherin then there wouldn't be this talk and I would be cold and cruel. The Slytherin's have changed over the years, I have changed it to where we are a giant family, and we are nice around each other in the common room, to other houses we are cold and mean, but we are very protective of each other." I said softly and looked out the window, he looked up at me curiously, "You remind me of mother. You act so much like a mother does. Why?" he asked studying my face, I gave another motherly smile and patted his arm, "I don't really know. I have always been like this. It's involuntary to kids younger than me. Many people say I radiate a motherly aura that's so strong that people are drawn in to me." I said looking down into his piercing grey eyes, he smiled and patted my arm back. I chuckled softly, "Now, we will be arriving to Hogwarts soon, so go get your robes on." I said helping him up and shoving him towards the door. Draco quickly walked out and down towards the bathrooms, I waved my hand and I was immediately in my Slytherin robes. I sat down and relaxed against the window just looking at the passing scenery. Soon, Draco came back just before we stopped at the platform, I gave him a smile and handed him his suitcase, and I grabbed mine. I once again placed my hand on his shoulder as we walked, after a few minutes we were on the platform and I made him look up at me. "Remember, you are going to get sorted into Slytherin, no need to be nervous, and when you are sorted, come and sit in the empty seat next to me." I said then gave him a light push to where Hagrid was screaming for first years, i handed a house elf my suitcase and jumped up in the last carriage of the night. I rode silently and waited for the doors to open, they did and I was greeted my Professor Flitwick at the gates, "Ah, Miss Youngblood, I was wondering when you would arrive. I guess it isn't a surprise you arrive in the last carriage to create a grand entrance am I correct." He said smiling, I smiled back and walked or more like glided it was so graceful towards him and gave him a smile, "Of course." I said in a velvety tone, he got a dazed look in his eyes, I chuckled slightly and said in the same tone of voice, "Good evening Professor Flitwick, for I must hurry to the feast." I then melted in with the shadows and walked towards the school, I then felt like I was being followed, and my right arm burst into tingles, I whipped around and tightly grabbed the hand that was going to touch me, "I suggest Miss Youngblood that you release my hand, or we will be late for the feast." I heard a deep baritone, silky voice say, "I am sorry Professor Snape, just my protective instincts come out in a sign of oddness." I apologized and dropped his hand, he stepped out of the shadows and we walked silently towards the Great Hall. We were there soon and I pushed open the closed doors, all eyes turned to me as I glided down the aisle way to my seat towards the end of the table by the head table, filled with my seventh year, most loyal snakes. I sat down gracefully and looked around, everyone was still staring at me I gave the best innocent look I could and looked up at Severus, who was now at the head table, and he just shook his head and looked over at the entering first years. I craned my neck up to find Draco in the line, once I found him, he was looking franticly around the Slytherin table, after a few seconds his eyes met my cold ones and gave me a nervous look, I gave him a bright smile. After everything calmed down, McGonagall started calling kids up to the sorting hat. I zoned out with my table cheering every time someone was sorted into our house, the first years were trying to get a seat close to me. Apparently more and more parents told their kids about me. I was brought out of my thought when a name I wanted to kill was voiced, Harry Potter. I whipped my head around and felt my eyes turn harder and colder than ice as I glared at the back of his head. As he sat down on the stool, his eyes scanned the room, I saw him take interest to the Gryffindors, but accidentally his eyes found mine, he visibly flinched at my look and quickly looked away, I smirked and found some of my snakes looking at me, my smirk widened and shook my head as if to say nothing. Potter got sorted into Gryffindor, and I zoned back out, relieved that he wasn't sorted into my snakes. Soon Draco was called up and I watched intently as McGonagall was placing the hat on his head. It didn't even touch his head when it screamed, Slytherin. I gave a bright grin as he walked down and towards me. Once he was standing by me I stood up and gave him a tight squeeze, which he returned just as tightly, I whispered in his ear, "I told you so." I sat down and pulled him down in the seat next to me on my left. "Everyone this Draco Malfoy, Draco that is Matt." I said pointing to the blonde haired blue eye boy across from me, "Jane." I said, pointing to the brown haired brown eyed girl left of Matt. "Jonny." I said pointing to the black haired green eyes boy right of Matt. "Then this is Adam." I said nudging the black haired grey eyes boy on my right. They all nodded to each other and went back to watching the sorting, after it was over the food appeared. While everyone piled food on their plates, I grabbed a peach and bit into its velvety skin. "Dear lord, she's eating a peach, come on Ice, it's the first feast of the year, can't you give me a break of making me have stiffy's, I think every man in this place would like a break for one day." I heard Matt plead, I opened my eyes and glared at him, "Well, if so many of you hormonal boys didn't look at me, then we wouldn't have this problem, now would we." I challenged, he just huffed and sulked in his seat. "Don't pay attention to those two when they start, they could go on for hours." Jane warned Draco, I turned and glared at her, and said at the same time Matt did, "Do not." I glared at him and we went at it, bickering over everything. Finally the feast was over and we walked down the corridors to the Slytherin common room. Once we entered the common room I sat down on the couch that was by the fire place. "Ah, I'm not listening! LALALALALALA!" Matt yelled with his hands over his ears. "Oh for the love of all that is holy, GROW THE HELL UP!" I screamed at him, he looked at me and gave me a nasty look, "No, I won't, I actually like to have fun, and not have a stick up my ass and be so uptight like you! At least I can get a date to places, while your scars make you a FREAK!" He yelled, I heard everyone gasp, and I stared at him in shock. I mean, yeah we always bickered then we laughed and made up, but he knows that my looks are a sensitive spot for me. I felt my eyes get harder and colder than ice and watched his face take on the look of regret. I gave him the same look that I gave Potter and took pleasure in watching him flinch back, from now on out; he was as much as a friend to me as was Potter. I spoke with so much venom that I could only speak in a whisper soft enough for only the both of us to hear. "I trust very few people, and I trusted you, I let you in and you won a special place in my heart, along with the others. You as of right now are as much of a friend to me as Potter. And by some way you get me to accept your apology there is no way in hell that I am going to trust you, let alone treat you like a friend as I did before. I hope you rot in hell." He flinched again and looked ready to apologize but I fled from the room, as I exited the portrait I felt tears start to build in my eyes. As I walked through the corridors I almost ran into Severus but luckily missed him, and quickly walked away once he caught sight of the tears that were in my eyes. I finally made it to the Black Lake outside, I sat down by the lake with my back facing the Forbidden Forest, and let the tears fall, as sobs racked through my body. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees and cried. I felt something nudge my arm, I looked down to see a baby unicorn looking at me sadly, then something happened that shocked me, "Why are you so sad Princess?" the unicorn asked me in a baby voice. I smiled sadly and stroked the unicorns back, "I am sad because a friend of mine was saying mean things about me, calling me a freak because of the scars that litter my body. How can I talk to you?" I asked curiously, then I heard a voice behind me answer, "You hold great power, and we know you are kind. You can talk to everything, the plants, animal and humans. We feel you are going to help us with your power, change our world for the better. We report news to you, whatever side you are on, all of my kind as well as any ones in the forest will be by your side, Princess." I turned around and found a centaur telling me this with the mother of the unicorn I was petting with him. I stood and nodded to them, then I looked up at the half-moon in the sky. "I must depart from our pleasant conversation, it is time for me to rest." I said and started to walk back to the castle when the centaur called out to me, I turned around and looked at him. "The Forbidden Forest will cause you no harm if you ever enter it, the same is with the Whomping Willow. Good night Princess." I smiled and nodded then continued my walk to the Slytherin common room. Once I entered many of the students were still up, I held my head high and walked over to the portrait that ked to my room and gave the password silently. I was immediately let in and the portrait slammed shut behind me and I walked into my bedroom. I waved my hand and my clothes changed into my black silk mid-thigh length low cut nightgown, and with another waved of my hand, my makeup was off. I curled up in my comfortable bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I knew it was a dream, but everything seemed so real it was almost scary. I was sitting in a comfortable chair and was looking around the decently lit room. Then in front of me appeared Grimmwald, he looked at me and smiled, I stood and bowed my head. He raised his hand and placed it on the side of my face making me look up at him. "I don't have much time to explain, but I choose you to be my heir. You must carry on my work or help Tom Riddle with his. Either way you will be helping the wizarding world. This necklace will strengthen your power and darken it even more. It is indestructible as is the chain, and is unable to come off until you want it to come off. I must go now, be safe my dear." He said and placed something in my hand that made warmth shoot up my arm. He then placed his hand on my cheek then disappeared. My surroundings were starting to fade to black. Then I felt like I was falling and very fast.

I shot up in my bed, the sheets pooling around my waist, my breathing was heavy and I waved my hand to make the lights go on. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. Then I noticed that my arm was peculiarly warm, I looked in my hand and gasped. In my palm was the most priceless and beautiful necklace I have ever seen. The chain was black but thin, the necklace itself was a crystal, heart shaped clear diamond with a tiny black diamond heart inside. I could change the lengths and the type of chain it was on. I made the chain long and put it on the heart nestled between my breasts. Once it was on I felt a warmth and darkness go through my body, caressing me almost, I felt myself strengthen in power and my magic become darker. I checked the time to see that breakfast would start in a little while. So I got out of bed and stretched and padded barefoot to my bathroom and silently summoned my clothes to go on the counter in the bathroom. I bathed in my black raspberry vanilla soap and shampoo, and then quickly got out, waving my hand and felt myself instantly dry. I pulled on my tight formfitting white tank top and black skinny jeans with a simple black cloak thrown over it and buttoned up but was still low cut and showed off some cleavage. I put my makeup on that was the same as yesterday, and made sure that my beautiful necklace was able to be seen. I walked towards the door and slipped on my black ballerina flats, and once I reached the door I took a deep breath and stepped out into the common room. Everything around me stopped, everyone stared I held my head up high and walked towards the door, but before I stepped out I looked over my shoulder and said in my velvety tone, "Unless all of you want to be late for breakfast I suggest that all of you go now." Then I continued walking to the Great Hall with everyone behind me, I stopped just short of the doors and everyone else walked in, I waited for the last person to go through then I walked in. I walked to my seat towards the end of the table. I sat down and noticed the Slytherin table was unnaturally quiet, and staring at me. "What?" I hissed and they all went back to normal, Jane came over and sat by my side and patted my shoulder, "Isis are you okay? I mean Matt said some things that were..." she started out but I stood up and glared at her, "Of course they were hurtful, he of all people knows how I feel about my scars, but I also look at it this way, my scars may make me look unappealing, but each and every one of them show that I lived through something that should of have made me die, but I lived and fought, and now I am free. So he can rot in hell for all I care." I said venomously and stalked out of the Hall, I walked out of the school and went into the Forbidden Forest. I walked through the trees and came to a clearing with a few large boulders scattered through the field. I took of my cloak and laid it across a nearby boulder, I then sat down on the grass cross legged and started meditating. After a few minutes I felt a nudge on my arm and I opened my eyes and saw a full grown lion by my side. I turned around and looked at him as he looked at me. "They were rumors going around the forest saying that there is a Princess who can talk to us and that will help us. So I wanted to see if they were true." He said in a gravelly voice, I smiled and nodded, "Well the rumors are true, and I expect you to spread that they are true as well. I must leave now, I have classes to help teach. Nice meeting you." I said and got up, I patted his head and grabbed my cloaks walking out of the clearing and towards the school. I walked through the corridors and was soon at the potion room, I entered the class room after I saw that no one was in there. I knew he wasn't going to enter until after the class was in the room to scare them and give his big speech. I plopped down in his desk chair gracefully and waited. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and I said in my bell voice, "Come in." the door opened and a herd of first year Slytherin and Gryffindor student hurried in the door and scurried to sit down, the Slytherin's sat on the right side and the Gryffindor's sat on the left. They all sat down and I went into the shadows behind Severus's desk, none of them could see me. They all chatted loudly, and I almost laughed when they jumped a mile high in their seats when Severus slammed the door. He stalked up to the front of the class and to the left of me but was in the light so the students could see him. "What do we have here?" He asked in his deep baritone voice, to scare the first years. I then walked out of the shadows and came to his side, and looked at them with wide crazy eyes, that said I was insane, "We have the Ickle Bitty First Years." I said in my velvety tone of voice, they all looked at me in shock while Sev just huffed at them and sneered. He then went on with his speech and then made them make a simple potion. I walked around the room, watching them make the potion. I then came upon a Gryffindor first year that was about to put something in the cauldron that would make it explode. He just released it from his hand on top of the cauldron as the ingredient fell towards the cauldron. With lightning fast reflexes I plucked it out of the air and glared at the boy. "Do you know what this is?" I asked lowly and put the ingredient in front of his face. He looked at it and started trembled slightly, "No, Professor." He said quietly, I glared at him more, "No Professor Youngblood." I said sternly, He looked down then, "No Professor Youngblood." He said very quietly, "If you didn't know what it was, then why would you place it in the potion." I asked venomously. He started to tremble more, "I don't know Professor Youngblood." He said just as quiet as before. "I don't know Professor Youngblood. You don't know? Well this particular ingredient, added at the time you were entering it, would cause an explosion. AN EXPLOSION THAT WOULD SEND EVERYONE AROUND YOU INTO THE HOSPITAL WING. AND WITH THE AMOUNT YOU WERE ENTERING YOU WOULD HAVE SENT THIS WHOLE ROOM INTO RUINS, IF I HADN'T PULLED IT OUT OF THE AIR IN TIME! HERE'S A TIP, READ THE LESSON BEFORE YOU THROW RANDOM INGREDIENTS INTO A POTION! WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT, GET BACK TO YOUR WORK!" I started yelling loudly at the end and gained the entire class's attention, but lost it as soon as I screamed at them. The boy looked like he was about to cry, and I smirked as I walked away and towards the snickering Slytherins. I praised them on their work and continued to walk around the class, I made eye contact with Severus and smirked, which he returned with a small smirk. Soon the class was over and the class scrambled out of the room. I walked out and overheard Potter, Weasley, and Granger talking, "I hate that class. He didn't even teach it to us." Weasley complained, "That's why we needed to read the lesson from the book Ronald." Granger replied in a know-it-all tone. "Then what Youngblood did to Neville was cruel. She's as much of a git as Snape is." Potter said. "Do you three have problems with the way we teach." I said in my velvet voice from behind them. They turned around and looked at me scaredly and I felt Sev come over to my side and stared at the three children in front of me. "There is no problem, Professors." Granger stuttered, and looked from me to Sev and back again. "If you are going to complain about someone do it in the confines of your common room." I said icily, then turned on my heel and entered the classroom and waited for the next class to begin.

That's how it was all the way to Christmas. My Slytherins soon forgot about what happened between Matt and I, and went back to following me and treating me like their mother. I would see Draco in the common room when I was in there and we talked. We soon grew a bond between each other to where I was his official mother away from home. All through this I would disappear into the Forbidden Forest and bonded with all of the creatures in the forest, they had a knack for calling me Princess, not that I minded. In my free time I practiced with my powerful magic and darkness. It was now effortless to walk silently and blend in with the shadows. Many of the kids left for home at break and I stayed and went to Hogsmead.

I was walking through Hogsmead late one night. I just left the candy shop and I was heading back to Hogwarts. I was just passing the bar when five men stumbled out, they were very large burly wizards. Two had blonde hair, two others had brown and the last one had black hair. They followed me and when I was passing an ally, one grabbed me from behind and drug me into the ally. A brown haired one was holding me tightly, pinning my arms to my sides. The black haired one came and shoved a sock in my mouth before I could scream. He then started to feel me up, the others stood to the sides cheering him on drunkenly. He ripped open my top and I felt myself begin to cry, they were going to rape me, and no one would be here to save me. That exactly what they did, all of them raped me harshly, but not only did they rape me, they beat me. When they were done they left me bleeding in the ally, thinking I was dead, believe me I wanted to be. I passed out from the blood loss and I wanted the blackness to take me forever. I felt so dirty and disgusted with myself. After what felt like forever I felt myself start to wake up. I was laying on something that was comfortable, but uncomfortable at the same time. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. I sat up and nearly cried out from the pain in my lower abdomen. Then all memories came rushing to me at once, I was gang raped, beaten, and left for dead in an ally. I heard footsteps come towards my bed and the person drew back the curtain around me. Madam Pomfrey looked at me in shock for a moment then muttered about having to get the headmaster. She quickly scurried away and sent a letter to Dumbledore telling him I was awake. I surveyed my body in the meantime. I was wearing black cotton short shorts, and a black training bra. My right thigh was heavily bandaged from when one of the guys repeatedly stabbed me there, my entire stomach was wrapped in gauze and bandages from the men carving it with the knife, and my left arm was covered in bandages as well from the knife too. The rest of my body was covered in bruises, I could feel myself wearing a fat lip, and a scar from right below my right eye all the way down to my jaw. Once I was done observing myself I heard many footsteps entering the wing. Then my curtain was drawn back and I saw Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, all of the teachers in the school and Madam Pomfrey, who was franticly shoving people out of her way to check on me. She finally made it to my bed and shined a little flashlight in my eyes, checking them. "I am fine, now get that damn thing out of my eyes before I go blind." I growled, she did quickly and walked back to her office. "Miss. Youngblood, can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked me, I looked at him, then I looked at the wall in front of me and spoke softly, "It's not a pretty story." He nodded and gestured for me to continue, I looked down at my hands as I told them what happened. "I was walking to Hogwarts, I just left the candy store. It was late, the store clerk asked me if I had an escort, that bad things could happen to a pretty girl like me out at night alone. I told her I didn't and she just frowned and nodded. I walked out and after a while I passed the bar, five big men stumbled out. They were very big, but not fat, they were all muscle. Two of them had blonde hair, two others had brown and the largest one had black hair. I felt them following me but I didn't think anything of it, I was absorbed in my thoughts. I was passing by an ally when a brown haired one grabbed me from behind." I stopped and took a deep breath, tears were starting to gather in my eyes, I then looked at all of them. "I felt so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew I wasn't going to make it out unscathed. I couldn't do any magic, the guy who grabbed me had my arms pinned to my sides. The black haired one came and shoved a sock in my mouth before I could scream. He started touching me, and I started thrashing. I tried so hard to get out of the guy's grip but he just squeezed me tighter." The tears in my eyes started to fall and fell faster as I went on with the story, I saw the women in the room have tears fall down their faces. "The black haired man, ripped open my shirt and started feeling me up, his friends stood on the sides and cheered him on. At this point I started crying, because I knew what they were going to do. They gang raped me, they laughed at my cries and pleads, when they were done raping me. They pulled out knives and started cutting me, everywhere. I just wanted to die, I felt so much pain and so filthy. I gave into the darkness and wanted it to keep me forever." I was sobbing now and clutching my stomach since it hurt to cry. I saw Dumbledore storm out of the wing with Lucius and Mrs. Malfoy on his heels. The other teachers gave me sympathetic smiles and left, except Severus. Madam Pomfrey went into her office after checking me over quickly, and Draco left to find his parents. Severus came over and sat down in a chair next to my bed. "I feel so filthy. I can't believe I let them do this to me. I failed the traits of a Slytherin, I used to live with this at my home and I knew how to get out, but they were so big and I was so scared, and." I was babbling, and sobbing as I spoke. Severus placed his hand on my arm, that wasn't bandaged, gently. I looked at him with tear filled eyes, he looked at me sadly, "Isis, there was nothing you could do. They were big men, and you are a tiny girl. They took advantage of your size. Don't blame yourself. What are you talking about you went through this at your house before?" he asked me sternly. I looked down, and spoke softly, "I have seen your aura Severus Snape. You are a dark wizard, and this is why I am going to tell you what I am telling you now. Please place a shield around us so no one else can hear us." He nodded and did as I asked, when he was done I started, "My family were with the light side, they turned against the rest of our family since they were dark. All children with them were taught to join the light side, but I didn't want too. So every time I disobeyed them I was beaten, but I had to be a stubborn ass and do not listen to them. Anyway I studied the dark arts and mastered them when I was fourteen, I even created a spell that makes the killing curse seem nice. So my family found out and I was sentenced to death, secretly, by them. They were half way through beating me to death when they all got a letter saying they were needed for an immediate Order meeting. They left me there dying but I was able to heal myself. Anyway my family was killed that night by Death Eaters, and I got all the money, properties, ect... from the whole family. I have been living by myself since I was fourteen, and no one knew. Sev, I had a dream a few months ago, the night we came back. You know this necklace I always wear now?" I asked looking at him, he nodded and gazed at the necklace. "In the dream, Grimmwald gave it to me. He chose me to be his heir. I need to finish his work or help finish Voldemort's. I have this strong feeling that he's going to come back, and it will be soon." I said, he looked at me shocked, then leaned closer and patted my arm softly, "You lived through all of that. You of all people shouldn't have lived through something like that. You are so motherly and sweet, you care for others, you didn't deserve to live through something like that. Now, you need to rest so you are ready for tomorrow." He said and stood up, I looked at him questionably, he chuckled and looked at me, "I need someone to help me with those damn first years. Sleep well Isis." He said and walked out. I then realized that tomorrow all the students would be here, I have been out for a week. I sighed and attempted to fall asleep, I did but it was very light and I was in slight pain. Once it was morning and I was released from the hospital wing, I hurried to my room and changed my clothes, putting on grey short shorts and a dark grey training bra, since I didn't want anything touching my wounds. I went into the bathroom and took off my bandages. I took off the one on my thigh, there were zig zag deep cuts all the way from my hip bone to my knee. Then I took off the one on my left arm, there were streak like marks from my shoulder to my elbow. Then I took of the one on my stomach, and I gasped at the marks, they were zig zags, lines, curls, and random patterns on my stomach. I then took off the one on my face and looked at it in the mirror, it was deep and was from the bottom of my eye down to my jaw. All of them would become scars from the looks of it. I almost cried but I held it in and applied my makeup, I didn't even put on concealer or foundation because I knew it wouldn't even be able to cover up the scar. I put on my grey ballerina flats and my button up black cloak. I then limped down to the Great Hall where I heard the chatter of the children, they had all arrived last night apparently, and when I entered my common room, they were either sleeping or here eating. I entered the Hall and all eyes turned to me, I limped up to the teachers table and sat in my seat. I had gotten a seat up there over the break and before the attack. I sat in my seat and met the shocked faces of all the students, from my limping, scar and my seat. I sneered at all of them and they all went back to what they were doing, I then met the eyes of Draco and I smiled softly, he returned it. I looked at Sev, who was to my left, and I was on the end of the table. I gave him a small smirk and grabbed a peach off of the fruit tray near me. "You know how many boys leave this Hall with hard ons after you eat a peach, before you were at the confines of the Slytherin, now all the boys will see." Severus said quietly so only the two of us could hear, I gave him a grin and laughed, "Oh Severus, I have seen and I have said it before and I will say it again, if they didn't look than they wouldn't get one now would they." I said and sensually took a bite of the peach facing him, I saw him slightly shift uncomfortably, "If you think me eating a peach is bad, then don't watch me eat a banana spilt sundae." I said once I swallowed my bite. He stared at me in shock and then chuckled softly, I then turned around and faced everyone as I finished my peach. "Come on Sev, we're going to be late for class." I said and stood up. I limped through the aisle between Slytherins and Gryffindors, I heard the Hall go silent as they all watched me limp out of there. I limped through the corridors and after a while I entered the potion class room and flopped down in Severus's chair. I was breathing heavily from the effort and pain on the walk here. Sev soon entered and looked at me concerned as he noticed my breathing, I shook my head and relaxed in his chair. Finally after a few minutes the first years entered, the Gryffindors and Slytherins. They all sat in their seats and quickly went to make the potion Sev gave them instructions to make. After a while I stood up and limped around the class surveying their work. I was walking back to the desk to sit down, when I felt and explosion behind me, and I felt the bottom of my cloak catch fire. I quickly took it off and waved my hand and made the fire extinguish. I looked at Longbottom, the same boy I screamed at at the beginning of the year, he had black soot on his face and he was trembling. I didn't even bother to yell at him, I looked at Sev and made a motion with my hands for him to take care of it. I then looked up and saw all of the students staring at me, or more like my scars. Then I felt it, a searing pain shot up my leg, and I felt something liquid like drip down my leg. I looked down and saw that the scar on my leg had reopened and was bleeding, heavily. My sight was getting blurry and there was a faint ringing in my ears, "Damn. Severus, my leg." I said softly but it seemed to echo throughout the room, I felt myself falling to my side and just before I hit the ground I felt strong arms lift me up, and I felt the person walking quickly. "I'm so tired." I mumbled, a deep voice answered me franticly, "Stay awake Isis, we are almost there. Just a little longer." It was Severus, and I tried to stay awake but the darkness was just too strong and it crushed me and took me in its hold.

Severus Snape practically ran through the corridors towards the hospital wing, carrying a small petite body in his arms. The small body left a small trail of blood behind them as the man ran with her in his arms. Severus burst through the doors of the hospital wing, startling the medi-witch inside. Poppy Pomfrey ran over to the bed Severus placed the bleeding, passed out, Isis on. "What happened?" asked Poppy franticly. "Longbottom blew up a potion today, and she was walking by him when it went off. The bottom of her cloak caught fire and then her leg started bleeding. She has been limping around all day, and when she got to my class room from the Great Hall she was breathing heavily. Poppy, is she going to be alright?" Severus asked not at all taking his eyes off of Isis. Poppy did a quick once over and frowned, "When the potion went off, it caused her leg to bleed, and since she was overexerting herself, all of her wounds have reopened. She is in a coma now, her body is trying to repair itself, but there is so much damage that." Poppy trailed off, Severus looked at her and spoke frustrated, "That what, Poppy?" "She might not wake up. Her chances of surviving are low. What those men did to her, is worse than what we know, they messed up some of her organs. I was amazed that she woke up earlier at all. She is a fighter, and that caused her to wake up earlier than when she was supposed to. What I need you to do is make me some potions to help heal her. After that, we wait." Poppy explained sadly, she patted the cold hand of Isis and walked away. Severus leaned down and whispered quietly in Isis's ear, "You need to wake up soon, but right now rest and get healed." He then quickly left and walked to his potion room, once inside he set to work on making the potions Isis needed to heal.

I was surrounded by darkness, and it was strangely comforting. I felt healthier the longer I was in it, but I knew that if I stayed to long, I would forever by wrapped in this dark embrace. I knew why I was here, I had overexerted myself earlier. So now all I had to do was wait for the timing for me to wake up. Oh, boy, this is going to be so boring.

Three years had passed since that fateful day when Isis Elektra Youngblood passed out in Severus Snape's potion classroom. Not once did she show any signs of waking up. St. Mungo's said there was little to do to her, so Hogwarts kept her in the Hospital Wing. What didn't show was that she was aware of everything around her, the sights, smells, sounds and feels. So she was aware of the people that visited her. Poppy checked on her once a week, Isis was in a cot at the back of the room. Dumbledore and Minerva visited once every two weeks and tell her about what had happened. Other teachers would visit her about once a month maybe even less. But Draco and Severus visited her almost every day, Draco would tell her about his day, and Severus would tell her what idiotic student did that day. She now knew that it was the middle of Draco's third year, near Christmas. Oh how badly she wanted to jump out of the bed and give him a hug. He yearned for her, his second mother, the mother who didn't give birth to him, but acted like she did. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Often his visits would bring him to tears at some point in pleading for her to wake up. At these points she wanted to hug him, comfort him, hell even cry with him, just something different than being surrounded by darkness. Even though Severus didn't show it, she heard it in his voice, he wanted her to wake up just as bad as Draco, but for different reasons. She was his only friend that he could relax with and knows that she wouldn't harm him in anyway. Then one day, when everyone was out at the big Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She knew from Draco coming and telling her last night about it and how pumped up about it he was. She could sense that she was all alone. Surprisingly, her eyes opened slightly, showing her bright icy eyes.

Finally after so long in the darkness's embrace, I am finally free. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I was in the hospital wing, I knew that, but as I knew I was alone. I looked down at my appearance, I was dressed in a black and blue training bra and black short shorts, and I was barefoot. I stood up and took a few hesitant steps forward, and was shocked that all of my previous grace was there. It was almost like my attack never happened. I summoned my cloak and a pair of black ballerina flats, which I quickly threw on. I then glided through the hallways and went outside to where I heard the cheering. I scaled up the stairs to the teachers seating at the arena. I entered and stood at the back, when all of a sudden I saw Potter falling from the sky without his broom. I jumped off of the wall I was leaning on and raised my hand and stopped his fall abruptly. Everyone looked at Dumbledore who was just getting ready to raise his hand, but he shook his head. Then everyone looked around to see who did it, during this I stepped forward and to the front of the railing with my hand raised and I slowly moved my hand towards the ground with Potter following my movements, and then I set him on the ground softly. I turned around and faced everyone's shocked faces and grinned while saying, "I'm back." I said in my bell voice, then raced out of the stands and to the ring where Potter laid. I was walking towards the Slytherin players, when Draco connected eyes with me. When they did shock ran through his features then happiness. He ran towards me, drawing the attention of his teammates, then grabbed me in a hug and spun me around hugging me tight. I hugged him back and laughed as he spun me around in circles. He finally set me down and looked down at me, since he grew a lot over the last three years. I pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "Awe, Draco, you grew taller than me." I said softly in my bell voice, he looked at me and spoke, "How are you awake? Madam Pomfrey said that you might never wake up but I never stopped going, waiting for you to wake up. Now you are awake, it's so good to have you back Isis." He said and looked at me with happy sad eyes. I smiled motherly to him and spoke softly placing my hands on his face, "Hey hey hey, no need for sadness, I am here now and that's all what matters. Alright?" I said, he nodded and hugged me tightly, then stepped to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Poppy quickly came over and levitated Potter and took him to the Hospital Wing. All the teachers came over to me except Albus who went to confront the dementors who were on school grounds. Not really, he just wanted to freak out on them for trying to harm his golden boy. Yep, even after three years I still hate all of them except Severus and the Slytherins. Severus came over towards me, to which I smiled, then I exclaimed in my velvety voice, "Come on, slow pokes, they're serving peaches and banana splits today at dinner! Come on!" I then grabbed Draco's hand and started pulling him down to the Great Hall. I entered quickly, letting go of Draco's hand I went and sat down in my chair at the teachers table. Then I waited a few minutes for everyone to arrive, once they did I sat patiently in my chair looking at the tables. I accidentally made eye contact with Longbottom, he looked at me with sorrow filled eyes to which I scowled at and quickly looked away. The food appeared and I quickly grabbed a peach and bit into it. I moaned softly as the juices squirted on my tongue. Severus turned to me giving me a curious look. I turned and gave him a blinding smile while saying, "Do you know how good it tastes to have something sweet after not having anything for three years?" He gave me a slight smirk and just shook his head while muttering, "Same old Isis." I just smirked and continued munching happily on my peach. Then I heard someone sit beside me, I turned and observed the man beside me. He was sickly looking with faint scars across his face and toffee brown eyes and light brown hair and he was very tall. He looked at me with surprise and curiosity etched across his features. I noticed in his eyes were flecks of amber and green, the colors of a werewolf. The colors were more noticeable since the full moon would be tonight. I raised a thin eyebrow and said in my bell voice, "So Albus hired a werewolf, I can't help but admit I am surprised." He looked at me shocked then said, "Yes, I am Remus Lupin, who are you?" I simply said, "I am Isis Elektra Youngblood." He seemed puzzled at this and furrowed his eyebrows then something dawned on him and asked, "Would your last name happen to have been Black?" I looked at him sharply and glared at him with ice cold eyes and said in an icy voice, "It used to be, but I changed it for reasons you need not know. Good evening Professor Lupin." I stood up and started walking out of the Great Hall but stopped behind Severus's chair. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "My room is still in the common room correct?" He shivered unnoticeably and nodded, I gave a breath of relief and whispered, "Good night Severus." I then glided out of the Hall and down to the common room. I was about to enter my rooms when I heard pounding footfalls behind me. I whipped around and hid in the shadows while staring at the entrance door. Draco burst through the door panting from the run. I stepped out of the shadows and glared at the blonde boy while saying, "Damnit Draco, don't scare me like that. You could have gotten hit with a nasty curse by me." He just rolled his eyes and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him in a tight hug, which I returned. "Isis, I missed you, so much. From now on, you are never allowed to go anywhere without anyone with you. I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up." Draco said, I buried my face in his chest and said, "Do you know how scary it was for me. I was able to listen and everything that whole time but what was torture was that I couldn't move anything." He tightened his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt the full moon about to be revealed and I needed to make sure the werewolf wouldn't kill someone. I pulled away from Draco and looked up at him. "I am sorry but I need to check on a few things. Go to bed and get a good night's sleep, you'll see me in the morning." He nodded and walked up to his dorm room while I glided out of the room and outside. Once I was outside I walked around, until I saw a Blue Jay fly right at me. It flew circles in front of me while saying, "Princess, Princess, Snape, Potter, Weasley, and Granger are in trouble of being harmed by Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Hurry Princess." I ran to where the Whomping Willow stood frozen and went through the secret spot into the Shrieking Shack. I glided up to the room I knew they all were at. I blasted open the door with a flick of my hand and stalked in. I was met with the shocked and surprised faces of Potter, Weasley, Granger, Lupin and Sirius Black and found Severus knocked out on the collapsed bed. I sneered at them all and raised my hand and said in an icy tone, "Well, well, well, what have we here? A werewolf, three rule breakers and a traitor prison breaker. So the only question now, is what to do with the five of you?" I saw Black get a confused expression on his face as he stared at me, then something dawned on him. He spoke in a soft voice, "You're Orchid's daughter aren't you?" I gave him an icy cold look and said in an equally icy voice, "Yes, that bitch was my mother. No matter, they're gone now and I don't have to worry about them other than you, although, I won't attempt to make nice Black. Anyways my name isn't Black, it's Youngblood, I wanted to further myself from my filthy traitor family." I sneered at him, which he returned, just like a teenager. "Maturity of a 14 year old Black, amazing." I stated giving him a disgusted look. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Potter send an Expelliarmus. I was too caught up in arguing with Black that I didn't have enough time to throw up a shield. I felt myself fly back and my head strike something, knocking me out.

I came back to consciousness and felt within me that the full moon just made its first appearance. I hopped up and ran out of the Whomping Willow. I was met with the sight of werewolf Lupin reared up to strike Severus who was shielding the three kids. In a moment's notice, I had pure white angel wings out of my back, my fingers curled into unbreakable claws and my teeth lengthen and sharpen like a vampire. I jumped into the air and hovered above the ground in front of Severus. The werewolf brought down a clawed paw and I kicked it out of the way, making the wolf fly back a few yards. It jumped up and snarled at me to which I snarled back. I dove forward and the fight began, we twisted and turned trying to bite our opponent's neck, we did manage to tear into our opponent with our claws. As we fought we were able to move behind huge rocks and near a rocky hill side leading into the forest. I finally managed to do a roundhouse kick and sent it hurtling down the hill side. I stumbled back to where Severus was and just came into eyesight when I collapsed on the ground. Severus rushed towards my bloody body and picked me up in his strong, muscular arms. "Come on Isis, hang on and we'll get you fixed up." I nodded and just barely held on as he walked with me in his arms to his rooms. He laid me down on the couch and rummaged through his personal store and grabbed a few potions. He helped me drink them and laid me back down on the couch with a pillow behind my head. "You need to be under supervision tonight, so where do you want to sleep, here or on the bed?" he asked brushing my bangs out of my face involuntary. I mumbled sleepily since I was already drifting off, "Any where's fine, so whatever you feel comfortable with." He nodded and picked me up gently in his arms. Even though Severus looked like he was rough and uneasy towards people, he was really so gentle and caring if he cared about you. He laid me down on the bed carefully and covered me with the sheets. He was about to walk away when I mumbled, "Severus." He looked at me and said, "Yes Isis." I peeked at him through my lashes and said, "I'm cold, get into bed with me. I don't bite, hard at least." He chuckled and transfigured his robes into a tight black t-shirt and silk black pajama bottoms. He pulled back the sheets and climbed in, then pulled the sheets back up. I scooted closer and put my head on his chest along with my hands, and he wrapped his arms around me, caging me to him. I sighed and snuggled closer to him and I felt him sigh silently. I closed my eyes and let myself be taken in by comforting darkness.

I woke up still wrapped in Severus's arms and I didn't want to get up. I kept my head on his chest and listened to the slow steady beat of his heart and the soothing rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. I sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. I heard his heart beat a little faster and his breathing speed up notifying me that he was waking up. I closed my eyes and acted like I was asleep. I felt him tighten his arms around my body and he inhaled deeply.


End file.
